beyondxmenevolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Duncan Matthews
Duncan Matthews is the stereotypical jock/football player. In his earliest appearances, he was little more than the local high school jerk before becoming a rival to Scott Summers for the attention of Jean Grey. When mutants were outed through the entire school, he began harassing Scott in disgust. Despite developing a hatred of mutants himself, Duncan even momentarily teams up with The Brotherhood to try to ridicule Scott in front of the whole school, with minimal success. In season 4, Duncan returns with even worse of a hatred for mutants, as he began terrorizing random mutants in the street, arousing the wrath of Spyke. He is later seen with his friends trying to kill him with mining guns, but are eventually taken down by the X-Men and the Morlocks, and arrested right afterwards by the police. Appearance Personality History Strategy X A high school football game is taking place as the home team receives support from the students of their school, Bayville High. During the game, Duncan makes a touchdown as he falls after being tackled and has his picture taken by a red-haired girl. He asks the girl, Jean Grey if she was taking the picture for the yearbook before she reveals that she's taking it for her personal collection. While Duncan prepares to continue the game, one of his fellow jocks notices Todd Tolansky stealing people's money again. Duncan smiles as Todd takes the money out of the wallet and throws it to the ground as he walks away. Duncan asks his couch if he and the others can be excused for a second. The couch looks at the score of 49 on their side to their visitor's score of 17 and tells them they can go before telling them to just hustle back. Duncan departs with his friends as Jean notices. Picking up another person's wallet, Todd states that he's got another one before being dropped on the ground by Duncan. Todd nervously greets him and tells him that he can explain before Duncan tells him to shut up as he addresses him by the name of "frog-face". As Duncan puts him up against a wall, one of his friends tells him let's crush him before Scott Summers says not to as he arrives. Scott tells Duncan to chill and reminds him that the wallets are still there before asking him if they just have Todd return the money with no harm done. While Todd agrees with Scott, Duncan asks Scott what he cares about him. While he says not much, Scott expresses his distaste in three against one. Duncan tells him that he and his friends are going to nail Toad and that he can take his stupid "sunglasses-at-night" and leave. As Duncan and his buddies are prepared to stomp Toad in the mud, Scott grabs a hold of Duncan and told him to knock it off before throwing him against his two fellow football players. While he's picked up by his friends, Duncan is soon dropped after they realize that Toad is escaping. After falling to the muddy ground, Duncan gets up and angrily tells Scott that he had made a big mistake as Scott gets into a fighting stance. Duncan lunges at Scott while Jean arrives and calls for Scott's name before telling him no as he looks at her. Distracted, Scott's socked across the brow by Duncan and soon unleashes his powers unintentionally after his glasses come off. The optic blast hits Duncan which knocks him unconscious as the blast also hits a propane tank nearby an unattended snack bar. Causing an explosion and the nearby bleachers to catch on fire, which results in serious collateral damage to the field. Following the explosion and the authorities arrival, Duncan was tended to by medics and they state that he has a concussion as he doesn't remember anything about the incident. As Duncan was carried off on an ambulance cart, Jean comforts him and referred to him as a poor baby due to his injuries. Trivia Appearances Season Two Season Three Season Four }} Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villians